Rosalie and Emmett
by dennisgarrido14
Summary: my version of how Rosalie and Emmett meet no bears! yet lol
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my version of how Rosalie and Emmett meet what do you think? Should I do more chapters" please review also if you have read my other fan fictions you know I haven't worked on them and I'm sorry will be working on that soon (tomorrow) thanks and follow me on twitter at dennisgarrido7**

**Lots of love**

**~Dennis**

~Rosalie~

I had become a vampire about a year ago and Carlisle had just told me that he believed I could finally meet the rest of the family that meant no more hiding here.

"Rosalie?" I hadn't realized I had not responded yet.

"Oh I'm sorry and yes I want to meet the others"

"Good then let's go"

"Right now?"

"Yeah is not far come on" Carlisle and I then started running at full vampire speed we had gotten there at about 10 minutes of running. The house was beautiful and huge just like Carlisle had described it many times to me. As soon as I walked in a women with brown hair and golden eyes approached me.

"hello, you must be Rosalie" I smiled "oh I'm Esme by the way but if anyone asks I'm your adoptive mom I'm sure Carlisle had told you about that"

"Yeah he has" and then another girl came.

"Hi I'm Alice! Oh my god you're even prettier in person!''

"Wait you have seen me before?"

"Oh I'm gifted I can see the future and I had seen you already"

"Oh well thanks and I'm Rosalie by the way"

"I know" she said winking at me.

"Come meet the boys" I followed.

"This is Edward" she said presenting me to a brown hair, golden eyes and quite tall guy.

"Hi" he said

"Hello Edward I'm Rosalie"

"Nice to meet you, you'll love it here trust me" I smiled.

"Thanks"

"Edward were is Emmett?" Alice asked.

"I'm right here" I turned to find a dark hair and very masculine guy. He was very handsome.

"Well get in here come meet Rosalie"

"Hi"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey decided to do more chapters thanks for reviews on chapter one respect your opinion yeah hope you like it don't forget to follow me on twitter at dennisgarrido7 thanks.**

**Chapter 2**

~Emmett~

"Hello" I responded to the blond goddess.

"Well I'm taking Rosalie to her room see ya later guys" after Alice and Rosalie left Edward starting laughing.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You"

"Why?"

"I read your thoughts, blond goddess ha!"

"What! She is very attractive you can't deny it"

"True"

"You think she would go out with me?"

"No"

"Why?"

"You're too rude and strong and she looks polite and fragile"

"Shut up" I said and ran to Rosalie's room.

"Can I come in?"

"Well you are already in so yeah" sarcasm I liked it.

"So how have you been so far?"

"Jealous"

"Why?"

"Because you all have golden eyes and mine are barely getting there"

"Ha don't worry I like your eyes" she smiled.

"Thanks"

"Do you need help?" I asked, after seeing she was unpacking.

"No that's ok, but thanks"

"So how did you end up being one of us" she turned with a worried face.

"I prefer not to talk about that" she said trying to avoid my eyes.

"Ok"

"Um can you please leave I'm going to change"

"I'll help you" she laughed.

"Um no thanks I can do it by myself"

"Ok then see ya in the family room in five" I'm so stupid I though

~Rosalie~

After Emmett left I cried I hated remembering the whole reason I was here in the first place, but I had to pull myself together. When I had gotten down I saw Edward, Alice and Emmett sitting down.

"Oh hello there Rosalie come sit here" Alice said and I did.

"Hey kids me and Esme are going out a few days will you guys be ok by yourself" asked Carlisle.

"Will try" said Emmett, while winking at me.

"So besides Alice anyone else is gifted?" I asked.

"Me" Edward said. "I can read minds" I blushed will have to be careful then.

"Well I'm strong but I don't know if that's a gift" Emmett said.

"Oh nice" and that's when I had a flashback. The night of my dead. I was screaming and I could feel Alice helping me and so did Emmett. The flashback lasted seconds but it was horrible.

"Rosalie are you ok" Emmett asked.

"Excuse me" I said as I ran to my room crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey this is chapter 3 please review and thanks.**

**Lots of love**

**~Dennis**

~Emmett~

I was about to go after her when Edward stopped me.

"Don't"

"Why?"

"I saw her flashback"

"What was it?"

"Four men around her getting every piece of clothing off her" Alice gasped.

"Do you mean she was raped?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Oh my poor Rosalie no wonder she told me she doesn't trust mean as easily"

"Oh fuck" I said

"What?"

"When I was upstairs with her I asked her if she needed help and she denied it and I also asked her how she turned into a vampire and I also asked her if she needed help undressing"

"Oh Emmett how could you"

"I told you Emmett it would not be easy"

"Yeah I know" I sighted. I truly did believe she was my true love. I left the room and went to my room which luckily was right next to Rosalie's and laid there all night just looking at the ceiling. The next morning I found Rosalie talking to Edward.

"Morning" I said.

"Hey Emmett" Rosalie said with a smile and that's when I noticed she had black eyes.

"You're thirsty Rosalie"

"Oh yeah but I have never hunted so I'll have to wait"

"What?" both Edward and I said.

"You have never hunt?" Edward asked.

"No"

"How have you been eating then?"

"Well after becoming a vampire I took revenge on some people and Carlisle was worried that I would kill other humans so he brought me a bit of animal blood when he hunted"

"Well someone should teach you to hunt" said Edward.

"I will"

"Thanks"

"Come on let's go" As we headed to the door I grabbed Rosalie's hand by the time I noticed what I had done she was already looking at me harshly.

"I'm sorry Rosalie"

"Is ok this time but don't ever do it again"

"I won't I promise" and we ran towards the forest.

~Rosalie~

After having hunted Emmett laid on his back full. I did the same after a few seconds laying there the sun hit both of us started sparkling.

"It's beautiful today" I said.

"Not as beautiful as you" I started to stand as I heard those words.

"No Rosalie don't leave I'm sorry" I sighted and laid back down again.

"Emmett how long have you been a vampire?"

"Fifty years"

"How was your life before?" he smiled.

"it was ok I mean as good as life can get though I did cause trouble I ran away from home at 14 and lived in the streets until I was 18 but then I meet a girl her name was Maddie she was just an adventure but when she got her chance to kill me she took it"

"What happened" I asked now curious.

"She pushed me of a cliff, I hit many rocks but the time I got to the bottom I was nearly dead but Carlisle found me and bit me.

"Are you glad Carlisle did that?"

"I wasn't before but I am now that I have found a reason to be glad about it. What about you are you glad?"

"I don't know yet, what I do know is that. I'm going to miss growing, changing, and most of all I will have to accept the fact that I will never have children" Emmett stayed quiet and we stay there laying there for another 10 min until he spoke.

"Rosalie we should get going"

"Right yeah let's go" This time I was the one who held his hand.

"Those it bother you?" I ask after noticing he was looking at both of our hands.

"No, not at all"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys chapter 4 already! Please review**

**Lots of love**

**~Dennis**

~Emmett~

When Rosalie and I got home she excused herself and I headed to the living room where I found Edward watching TV.

"How was it?"

"Pretty good actually, she's a natural"

"Ha"

"What?"

"A natural on what?" I instantly understood what he meant.

"Oh come on Edward you know nothing happened"

"I know"

"So anything new?"

"New vampire might join us"

"Really who?"

"I don't know much Carlisle just said his name was Jasper but that he would just spent some time with us"

"Cool"

"He will stay with us" Alice said as she entered the room. "I saw him"

"Is he even cool?" I asked.

"Yes very all three of you will be very close friends"

"He will be arriving tomorrow"

"Have you told Rosalie?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering, I'll go tell her"

"You always making excuses to see her" I smiled as I left.

~Rosalie~

"Come in" I said before Emmett could even knock.

"Hey Rose just wanted to tell you we will have a visitor tomorrow his name is Jasper"

"Is Rose my nickname known?"

"Does it bother you?"

"No but can I call you Em"

"Sure" he said smiling.

"Emmett do you have a girlfriend?"

"Ha! No I have my eye on a girl but no, why?" he said smiling again ugh I loved his smile!

"Just wondering"

~Emmett~

The next morning Rosalie had come out of her room wearing a beautiful dress it was black and she wore red high heels and had curled her hair she looked amazing.

"You look amazing Rose"

"Thanks it's all for the visitor" she smiled, and I had to admit that I had gotten jealous. She had noticed my smile turn into a straight line.

"What's wrong?"

"Me"

"What? How?"

"is just that ever since you got here I have been trying to get you to trust me because you are honestly the most beautiful girl I don't know what happened to you in your human life and I don't care because no matter what happened nothing will make me hate you because I love you Rosalie since the moment I saw you" that felt so good to let out. Rosalie stared at me a few second and just when she was about to say something Alice came.

"Rosalie come here, I need you for something" and they left. When I got to the living room Edward, Alice, and Rosalie were already there.

"Emmett could you go open the door he's here" said Alice. I ran and open the door and there he was Jasper. I noticed that he had many scars, must have fought vampires.

"Hello I'm Jasper"

"Emmett" I said as we shooed hands.

"Nice to meet you"

"Same come to the living room" as we entered Alice, Rosalie, and Edward stood.

"Hi I'm Alice nice to meet you Jasper" I noticed how Jasper saw Alice same way Carlisle saw Esme. Did I look at Rosalie that way?

"Hey I'm Rosalie" she meet my eyes and I frowned.

"I'm Edward"

"Nice to meet you all"

"Jasper come I'll show you your room" said Alice

"If you excuse me I would like to go to my room" said Rosalie. I tried following her again. Maybe I had been too harsh, but Edward stopped me again.

"You really love her don't you?"

"A lot"

"Hey guys can I hang out with you a few seconds?" it was Jasper.

"Sure"

"So Jasper do you have a gift?" I asked.

"I do"

"What is it?"

"I can control people's emotions for example I can get you to feel sad when I want you or happy" he said while sending a wave of calmness.

"That's cool I can read minds" said Edward after minutes Jasper spoke again.

"Hey does Alice have a boyfriend or something?" he asked. Edward and I looked at each other.

"No, why?" I answered. He jumped with a smile.

"Perfect then I shall ask her out on a date later, but what about you guys who is dating Rosalie?

"No one at the moment but Emmett over there is interested in her"

"Then why haven't you asked her out?" said Jasper turning to see me.

"Well Rosalie is different" I said.

"How so?"

"Well from what Edward had told me she was raped the night of her death by four men, so she now has trust issues with guys but I have noticed she gets along just great with Edward and know you"

"You must be the problem then"

"I guess so" I said with a frown.


End file.
